Breathing
by Anonymous Saru
Summary: Seven years have past since Sasuke had gone to Otogakure Naruto has yet to move on, but what happens when he becomes the Hokage? How will Naruto cope with all of this...especially when a certain person comes back? -- Hiatus


**Anonymous Saru: **Hallo! I ish back again writing more SasuNaru, POR QUE?! Jaaa that's right! I be writing more SasuNaru, so to add up to the total that would be: about three, Catch me if you Can (WIP); Oh Snaps! (in the writing stages: literally crack on crack); and this story! Please bare in mind that the title name is indeed _a WIP_...  
**Anonymous Saru side note:** So, I got really inspired from this one AMV I saw offa youtube... (incase you're really curious the AMV ish "What hurts the most" by PunkyNekoProductions...tis good, for a country song...you'd expect since I'm Texan, that I would like country—my only statement is..._it's okay_...)  
**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO! KIOKU SHITAKA? Happy?!? Do you enjoy taking the pride out of me!??  
**Rating: M**; I started it out as a **_T _**but knowin' my perverted brain I had to change it don't worry it'll get smutty later on XD fer now tis cussin fun! (smile) _might go back down to a T if it's light lemon..._  
**One last thing: **Yes, this story is a **non**AU fic, which I don't normally read/write...but yesterday when I was doing my homework watching said AMV, I thought to myself...I need to write something... The lyrics got me inspired enough :D so jaaa, have fun! (Incase I made your brain explode I meant "this story is a fast forward of the series" so yeah...hope that clears things up!)  
**One MORE thing: **Sorry if I'm off on my math... (cries) I try...and no this story is not a songfic...just so you know...i adore what hurts the most and got inspired by that...buuut this story isn't a songficcy...kthx...

Anywho, on with "Breathing"

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: What hurts the most

It had been seven years since Sasuke ran away from Konohagakure. Life just seemed to go on after the first four. Even for cell seven.

Sakura stopped her hope after her visit with Sasuke at Otogakure, she had lost all hope. Naruto was the only one to keep his hope for Sasuke, to come back and be forgiven. Sakura and Kakashi just let him be; of course they comforted him, as much as a teammate and sensei could. But, they knew Sasuke was never coming back, Naruto knew it too, but he still never lost faith.

Jiraiya said he was that way too, in hopes of cheering Naruto up. When Orochimaru left, he of course fought Orochimaru, and lost the same way Naruto lost. But that only made Naruto feel even less significant.

"We've got to do something about him Tsunade." Jiraiya said, probably knowing why Tsunade called him into her office one day.

"Like what? After the expulsion of the Akatsuki, there's nothing we can do..." Tsunade said sipping her sake bottle.

"We've protected him this far! Why can't we—" Jiraiya said angrily.

"We can't heal his broken heart!" Tsunade said putting her bottle down angrily. "On other words, how is he? Training wise?"

"He's still the same, training to his death...Tsunade we really have to do something. I've gone so far to even stop training him. He wants harder missions, ones that we wouldn't even assign ANBU members to." Jiraiya said sadly.

"..." Tsunade paused as she begun to think about things, mostly about her current age, and who the next rokudaime would be. "Hmmm, maybe assigning the punk to be my prodigy will make him feel better..."

Jiraiya looked up, "Tsunade! You know as well as I do, Naruto won't take the title as Hokage as charity. He especially won't take it to make him feel better!"

"That's not what I had in mind, I might've worded it wrong, but Jiraiya, you know as well as I do. I'm getting old. I'd like to retire and have Naruto take the title...so I can spend the rest of my days quietly, just like Sarutobi did."

"But what are you going to do about Homaru and Mitokado? You've been saying those two've been a throne on your side. Ever since day one, that and the fact they totally despise Naruto, I doubt they'll treat him with respect." Jiraiya said pointing out the obvious flaws in Tsunade's plans.

"That's an easy one; even Sarutobi wanted Naruto to become Hokage _one_ day. Plus, if I have to silence them, then so be it..." Tsunade said cackling evily.

"Tsunade, you're a very scary person..." Jiraiya said backing away slightly.

- - - - - - - -

Naruto, currently, was sitting on the swing. Sitting on the swing was normally a place where he could meditate or relax, or even think about life. Naruto gave up wearing orange a while back. He was currently sporting black kakis, black sandals, and a black shirt. _(A.S. can anybody say emo?)_ His hair had grown, quite a bit actually, as his bangs were able to cover half of his hita-ate. Naruto lost almost all of his baby fat; well then again, seeing as he was nineteen, one would eventually loose all their baby fat at that age. His poor excuses for muscles back when he was twelve are fully well toned now.

"Hey boss!" Konohamaru called affectionately.

"Hey Konohamaru... You know you don't have to call me boss..." Naruto said turning his head round.

"How 'bout we go to Ichiraku Ramen Bar!" Konohamaru said kindly. "Plus I think Jiraiya and Baa-chan want to talk to ya, they said to meet them at Ichiraku."

"They tell you why?" Naruto questioned. Maybe Tsunade finally had a mission worth his while. As Naruto pondered the thought, Konohamaru dragged him off the swing and towards Ichiraku's.

"Konohamaru there's nobody here...is this some type of bad joke or something??" Naruto stated scratching his head and looking around. It was particularly empty. Not even Teuchi was there, but then again it _was_ past closing hours.

Konohamaru smirked slightly as he pushed Naruto on. They weren't headed for Ichiraku's after all.

"Konohamaru whats the deal??" Naruto whined as he leaned backwards, making it harder for Konohamaru to push him.

"Just follow me boss! I've everything under control!" Konohamaru said smiling brightly, causing Naruto to sigh. Naruto didn't like this, one bit. "Alright..." he sighed as he tossed his head lazily to the trees, and paused.

"Sasu—OMF!" Naruto squeaked as Konohamaru pushed him over. Naruto came crashing down with Konohamaru on top of him.

"Sasu—?" Konohamaru said looking down at Naruto, sitting on top of his back. "Don't tell me..._Sasuke_?!"

"W-well, it looked like I actually saw him this time, like he was hiding in the trees..." Naruto said softly, "but could you get off of me?? Konohamaru, even if you don't weigh a ton, the ground isn't soft here..." Naruto said moving his back a little, trying to get Konohamaru off of him.

"O-oh sorry boss!" Konohamaru squeaked as he got to his feet, holding his hand out for Naruto. Taking the hand Naruto grunted as he got up, rubbing his shoulders to ease the pain. Eyes darting back to the trees, but the Sasuke-shadow had long gone.

"But no really, Konohamaru, what are you up to??" Naruto questioned as he followed Konohamaru, insisting that he should just follow instead of being pushed. Not wanting to repeat last times mishaps, Konohamaru agreed. "You'll find out!!" Konohamaru snapped and with that promptly led Naruto to Hokage Tower.

"Are you sure their coming?" Sakura questioned, not knowing why Tsunade had called her down, she could be at home, talking to her boyfriend right now.

"Give it time Sakura-san; I'm sure Tsunade has faith in Konohamaru-kun." Iruka said lightly patting Sakura's back.

"Trust isn't what I'd call that...but the boy's reliable..." Jiraiya said smoothly leaning against the wall.

"I think their coming," Kakashi said as he bookmarked the page he was on and flipped the lights off, leaving everybody in the dark. "Everybody getting into position..." Kakashi mumbled as he slid carefully into his.

Minutes later the door opened, as Naruto and Konohamaru walked in cautiously. "Baa-chan..." Naruto paused as he turned around to flip the lights on, "where are you?"

As soon as the lights were flipped everybody popped out of their hiding places and yelled at the top of their lungs, "SURPRISE!" causing Naruto to jump backwards to place his hand against his kunai belt.

"Wah?? Surprise? It's not my birthday—why would I be..." Naruto paused to look around, to his left there stood his two sensei's over the years (well regarding Yamato), Iruka and Kakashi. To the right of him stood Sakura and Konohamaru, who had joined next to Sakura in the commotion, and infront of him, stood Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Congratulations brat," Tsunade said as she brought the Hokage hat from behind her, "you're the new Hokage..." and with that she walked forward and placed it atop of Naruto's spiky sun-kissed blonde hair.

"I'm—what?" Naruto squeaked touching the hat slightly, "I-I'm d-dreaming right?"

Jiraiya chuckled as he patted his shoulder, "nope kid. This is no dream. Tsunade knows how hard you've been working for this—and she is getting too old...she'll rest happy in her last years knowing you'll be in charge."

"I-I-I...H-Hokage..." Naruto stuttered softly, thinking his ears were failing him.

"Nope brat, you're the new Hokage now." Tsunade said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto, in a warmhearted hug.

"W-w-wow..." Naruto managed getting out as he fainted in Tsunade's arms.

"H-Hokage?" Sakura questioned slight, as if she couldn't believe it too. Looking at her old sensei nod her head, it must've been true. "Oh my God." Sakura said happily. "Naruto's...the freaking Hokage...holy crap! We've to throw him a party!!"

"M-maybe of just close friends??" Iruka paused, "d-don't know how the rest of the town'll cope with the fact that Kyuubi no Kitsune is the Hokage...Tsunade-sama d-did you think about that when you were picking him?"

"Actually, yes, yes I did." Tsunade said with a smirk. "But it was more towards the two pests, Homaru and Mitokado."

"O-oh..." Iruka said glumly as he looked down.

"Don't worry Iruka, Naruto'll be safe. He's stronger now." Jiraiya said pausing to look down at the teen in question that was sleeping in Tsunade's arms. "Plus, Naruto has too many friends for them to let the town make him feel down." Jiraiya could sense Iruka's fatherly side towards Naruto; the two had no living parents. The two needed each other, he knew it, and almost everybody around him knew it.

"Don't worry Iruka, Jiraiya's right. Naruto has too many caring friends that'll help him and stand up for him." Kakashi said as he flipped to the next page of his dirty book.

"I-I guess you're right..." Iruka said scratching his nose timidly.

"Konohamaru, you'll stay with Naruto as soon as he wakes up, take him to this place...I'm going to tell everybody to meet me at the Karaoke!" Sakura squealed in delight, after shoving the directions into Konohamaru's hands. She loved planning parties. She was the one who planned Kiba and Hinata's wedding and baby showers; along with planning Ino's and Shikamaru's wedding and after party.

"Alright." Konohamaru nodded as he sat down in a chair.

- - - - - - - -

"INO-PIG, SHIKAMARU! OPEN UP!!" Sakura yelled banging on the two's doors.

There was a slight crash and the soft pitter-patter of feet, walking their way to the door.

"Sakura, its 12:30 in the fucking morning. People are trying to sleep!" Ino said angrily, although she was up at the time, eating her weight in ice cream. Ino was pregnant and in a bitchy mood too. Not the pleasant type of a combo.

"Ino! You won't guess what just happened!!" Sakura said looking over Ino's shoulder to see that Shikamaru had arrived.

"Tch, your guessing games are too troublesome Sakura, just get on with it." Shikamaru said as he pleasantly massaged Ino's shoulders, which was her one weakness.

"Naruto's the Hokage!!" Sakura said gleaming as she glanced at the two's bewildered faces.

"You're...lying right?" Shikamaru said gaping slightly.

"Nope! He finally did it! Although, he fainted when he heard about it..." Sakura said lightly as she dragged the two outside. "Wait, Sakura what does this have to do with us??" Ino said, finally finding her voice.

"Well, I'm throwing a party for him...and I was wondering if you would help Ino." Sakura asked looking from her to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed, "well it's not like I had a mission early in the morning."

"Oh hush! It's not like you were going to that one anyways!" Ino said lightly hitting Shikamaru, "we'll be able to make it! You can count on us big-brow. So what do you need from us...?"

"Well I was wondering if you could go out and buy the food..." Sakura asked.

"Good luck with that, it'll probably be all gone by the time we get there..." Shikamaru smirked as he awaited the—SMACK! "I was only kidding hun," Shikamaru said rubbing his cheek.

"I'll just—uh leave you to your lovers quarrel. I've to go invite more people too!" Sakura said examining her watch, as she turned around to head out to Kiba's and Hinata's.

"BIG-BROW! WHERE DO YOU WANT US TO MEET YOU AT?!" Ino yelled across the street.

"AT THE KARAOKE PLACE!" Sakura replied just as loud.

Shikamaru sighed; those two could keep the entire planet up if they wanted to.

"KIIIIBA! HINAAATA!!" Sakura yelled as she pounded on their door.

"Hullo..." Hinata said tiredly as she opened the door softly.

"Hey Hinata, having baby problems?" Sakura said as she examined the baby boy cradled in her arms. "I finally got Kosuke to fall asleep...but poor Kiba, he's getting some troubles from Nana." Hinata said stepping aside to show a sleeping Kiba with the baby girl pulling his hair slightly. "She gets it from her father, I swear..." Hinata said softly as she made her way towards Kiba and shook his shoulder, "Hun, Sakura-chan is here...I think she wants to talk to the both of us..."

"Hnnn??" Kiba said lifting his head momentarily making Nana's hands go up his noes. "Nana...don't do that, ladies don't act like that..." Kiba said as he cooed her to sleep as well. "What is it Sakura?"

"Oh, well I didn't really want to bother you with this, now realizing you two have kids..." Sakura said blushing, slightly embarrassed.

"Sakura it's alright my mom and sister wouldn't mind looking over the pups..." Kiba said, "actually I think they would love taking care of children again. I was the last one, and your dad is busy taking care of your sister..." It was true; Hiashi was really busy taking care of Hanabi.

"Alright, since you twisted my arm, guess who the new Hokage is??" Sakura said at a whisper, trying to keep in her squeals.

Hinata and Kiba looked from one another until Hinata gasped, "N-N-Naruto-kun??" Sakura's smile deepened and the two took that as a 'yes'. "Oh my gosh!" Hinata squealed happily as she hugged Kosuke to herself.

"Hey, mom, it's me, I was wondering if you and Hana would come over and watch the pups while we're out... Huh, yeah I know it's almost one in the morning. Yeah...it's for something special though. _NO MOM! NOT THAT TYPE OF SPECIAL!!_ Aww—lookit you made poor Kosuke wake up..." Kiba said looking over at the wailing child in Hinata's arms, soon to be followed by Nana. Who had just fallen asleep.

As Kiba switched the phone to his other ear and held it with the help of his shoulder and head, he too cooed her back to sleep. "Please ma? It's for Naruto... He's finally the Hokage, and we were thinkin of throwin him a party—yeah I know it's almost one, and none of the stores'll be open. Huh...oh Sakura's throwing it... Yessm, alright, bye." And with that Kiba hung up and rocked Nana to sleep again.

"So—?" Sakura and Hinata asked slightly.

"We can go!" Kiba said finally getting Nana to calm down. "Oh that's so wonderful!! Okay so where will we meet you??" Hinata asked hugging a now sleeping Kosuke in her arms.

"The Karaoke Bar. I know Lee'll have it up!" Sakura said happily, "now Hinata, can you do me a favor and call Shino, Choji, your cousin and his girl friend??" Sakura asked happily.

"Sure, I can do that while we wait for mom and Hana..." Hinata said awkwardly. That was the first time she could call Kiba's mother her mom without freaking out... But as they say, the first step is always the hardest.

"Alright!" Sakura said beaming, "meet you two there then!" and with that she let herself out, and headed away towards the Karaoke Bar, digging in her pockets for her cell phone _(A.S. they do have cell phones, unless that one ending for the Naruto "Yellow Moon" lied to me, coz I saw cell phones being used...)_. And dialed Lee's number.

"Hey sweetie!" Sakura purred.

"_Hey hon. What is it? I'm about to close the bar..."_ Lee said.

"Oh don't! Please, we're throwing a party for Naruto!" Sakura said happily.

"_Oh really? But it isn't his birthday..." _Lee said sounding confused.

"I'll tell you my plan as soon as I arrive kay??" Sakura said sweetly as she swirled her hair in one hand.

"_Alrighty...I'll be waiting for you then." _Lee said as he hung up, to turn the Karaoke machine back on and the lights too.

And with that she pocketed her phone and ran into someone. "Huh? O-oh Sai...it's just you!" Sakura giggled nervously.

"..."

Sai wasn't normally a people person, although he _was_ trying...but still, Sai read and re-read his book that Sakura gave him.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could go to Sunagakure for me and pick up Gaara..." Sakura asked in the kindest way she could put it. She never got along really well with Sai after he called her 'ugly' from then on those two were on the worst type of footing...

"...why?" Sai asked looking at Sakura lazily.

"Ooh, for Naruto..." Sakura said her smile twitching—if that was ever so possible.

"..." Sai nodded and was gone.

Wait, Sakura didn't even tell Sai where they'd be, but then again Sai was in freaking Roots and was an ANBU member, so he should find anybody.

- - - - - - - -

Naruto woke up groggily as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Where am I? He thought as he looked around the room, oh yeah that was right. He was in Hokage tower.

Wait a minute; he was in the _fucking_ Hokage tower! Naruto thought as he reached atop his head to feel nothing, but as this wasn't a dream gone wrong, he still hat on. Looking around the room he spotted Konohamaru, who was currently drooling on his knees; as he was sitting, hugging his knees more like it against his body.

"K-K-Konohamaru—please tell me I dreamt all of this..." Naruto said in a frightened voice.

"Nnnn..." Konohamaru said as he fell over with a soft plop.

Well, I guess I could leave him here...if I am the Hokage now, Naruto thought as he got up and placed a blanket on top of Konohamaru.

This was too much for Naruto to handle, he was _the_ freaking Hokage! His one and only long last dream finally came true! And what was he going to do about it?

Nothing at the moment, although, he didn't know that Sakura was planning a party for him.

"B-Boss!!" Konohamaru said as he made his way down the stairs.

"What?" Naruto said turning around to see a flying Konohamaru coming down straight at him.

"AHH—OFM!" Naruto grunted as, for the second time in today, Konohamaru came crashing down on him. Luckily for him, Naruto was already off the stairs.

"Ko-Konohamaru...you've got t-to stop doing that..." Naruto grunted as he tried to regain his composure. "N-now g-get off..." Naruto said as he shoved Konohamaru off of him, to stand.

"B-but boss! W-we gotta go to the Karaoke Bar!!" Konohamaru said scrambling to his feet.

Naruto paused as he looked down at Konohamaru.

**_You should do it brat, you never know, you could end up having fun._** Kyuubi said darkly in Naruto's head.

_Yeah, fun is what I need right now..._ Naruto thought bitterly as he sighed.

**_Oh please...you do know I need you living in order for me to live, right?!_**

"Shut up..." Naruto murmured darkly as he turned on his heel.

"B-but boss I didn't say anything!" Konohamaru whimpered as he ran after Naruto, grabbing his hand.

"Konohamaru let go...and I wasn't—just let go!" Naruto said pausing; nobody knew that Naruto had actual conversations with Kyuubi. Just one more thing the town wouldn't want in there Hokage, to have a sickness of talking to oneself.

But then again, Naruto took into consideration that the town he was protecting threw rotten vegetables at him when he was four.

_**Temper, temper Naru-chan...**_

_And you're one to talk? You freaking killed people for the hell of it!_

_**I don't have to tell you my reasons, just go, before I cut off my supplies of chakra.**_

_But you'll actually die if you do that, 'cause you know I'll take that to my advantage and train myself to death._

_**Oh shut up and go to the damn party before I kill you myself.**_

Although, Kyuubi _couldn't_ actually kill Naruto, it was just something she was accustomed to doing, threats were her specialty. _(A.S. in some cases they have Kyuubi as a girl, now I know one of my stories "Oh Snaps!" _as soon as I get it out_ Kyuubi's a guy, but my friend told me that she thinks Kishimoto-san said Kyuubi's a girl...but then again he says that Yondaime's name is Arashi, it's just not set in stone yet... But I'll get to lookin on that...)_ But also being a sly trickster helps too.

_Damn you..._ Naruto thought angrily as he tugged his arm out of Konohamaru's. "Alright..." he said with a disgruntled sigh.

"Yay!" Konohamaru said as he jumped with joy. "Won't let ya down boss, now follow me!" Konohamaru said as he tugged on Naruto's shirt.

"Alright, but Konohamaru, please don't tug on my shirt, you're expanding it...and it's hard to come across shirts like these." Naruto murmured as he pried Konohamaru's hands off.

Truth be told, Naruto still couldn't by most of his things, unless he wanted rotted/holey/dirty/expired/out of date things. He had to get Iruka or Kakashi to get him clothes and such. But most of the time it was Iruka who always bought his clothing and food.

"Kay boss!" Konohamaru said letting go as he merrily led him to the Karaoke Bar.

"Hey guys! Are we the last ones to arrive??" Konohamaru said as he opened the door to the Bar.

"Nope, Kiba and Hinata have yet to arrive." Iruka said sipping his water from the bar stool.

"Naruto! So I hear you finally made Hokage! How do ya feel?" Choji said as he shoved pork rinds down his mouth, since they didn't have his trademark BBQ chips.

"Y-yeah I guess I have huh?" Naruto said goofily as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto!! What's happening! Man I hear you're the new Hokage now! So what did Tsunade get _too_ old to protect us eh?" Kiba said as he walked in with a bag.

"Guess so—" Naruto said turning around.

"Say Kiba whats in the bag?" Shikamaru asked idly, eyeing the bag.

"Oh, just some sake... My mom was coming over and—well you get the gist." Kiba said smiling.

"KIBA INUZAKU! You are underage and yet you're bringing drinks into _my _bar! I'm going to ring your neck!" Lee said flipping out. They were minors, actually _he _was a minor too, but Kiba didn't have a problem setting his hands on sake, or beer to that matter. Hell he's been doing it ever since he was fifteen. That was one habit Hinata found hard to break from her dog lover.

"Oh calm down Lee, it's just a few bottles. It's not like he brought an entire store room of sake." Sakura said patting Lee's shoulder. Those two've been going out for about a year's worth. Ino and Shikamaru have had this bet going on that Lee would or wouldn't propose. So far, nothing right now.

Naruto sighed; he guessed that there'd be some sort of chugging contest of beer or sake. One way, he knew he was going to be the victor. Everybody asked him his secret, but it was actually Kyuubi's doing, she was one kitsune who could hold her liquor.

_Man everybody's here!_ Naruto thought happily to himself, well to the one exception, Sasuke.

**_Aww come on brat, don't think about that bastard! He's not worth the pain and memories!_** Kyuubi comforted. Although, little did poor Kyuubi know, that's _not_ what Naruto wanted to know.

Naruto let that slide as he couldn't do much about it. He would probably end up talking to himself once more, and only a few people knew who he _actually_ was.

"Come on Gaara! You _have_ to sing the song!" Neji said handing Gaara the microphone, after just finishing his number with Tenten.

"No..." Gaara said glaring darkly, if looks could kill...

"Come on!" Neji said smugly, "too chicken to do it??"

"I'm no chicken Hyuga, there's just _no way in the seven hells_ that I'm going to be singing that song!" Gaara muttered darkly.

"Gaara's a chicken! Bwak bwak-bwak bwaaak!" Neji said as he imitated a chicken.

"Hyuga..." Gaara paused darkly as he crossed his arms.

"...yes??" Neji said as he handed him the microphone.

"...get that thing out of my face or I'll shove it up your ass!" Gaara muttered darkly as he walked away.

"Awww—Tenten! Gaara's being a meanie-poopy face!!" Neji said pouting as if he was a two year old.

"Aww, but Neji-puu, how many drinks have you had??"

"DIS MANY!" Neji said goofily as he held up two hands that had seven fingers up.

Gaara sighed as he walked over to Naruto, "so, how's Kyuubi going?"

Gaara, being one of the one's who knew about the fox demon understood, after harboring one of them.

"Eh, she's fine..." Naruto mumbled, "so, what was the song you were forced to sing?"

"Thriller..." Gaara said shuddering. "Apparently I'm assigned to sing 'Mister Sandman' later with Lee...but like hell somebody's going to get me to sing _that_ forsaken song..."

"O-oh..." Naruto said stifling a giggle, as the guitar strummed softly accompanied by violins came on. "That's odd," Lee said as he walked over to the Karaoke machine. "Naruto, you didn't get to choose a song yet did you?" Lee said as he paused the song and started it over.

"No, why?" Naruto asked looking over at Lee.

"Because this song's for you..." Lee said confusedly as he lifted the mike towards him, "still want to sing it??"

"Uhh, sure..." Naruto said as he got up and walked over to the machine.

_What hurts the most..._ Naruto read as he glanced down at the machine, taking the mike from Lee's hand. _Maybe it's not what I think it is..._ Naruto thought as he pressed play.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me..." Naruto sung softly...it was indeed the song he was thinking about. This was one cruel trick somebody had played.

Iruka froze in mid sip of his water, and looked up and over towards Naruto.

"'Ruka...you okay?" Kakashi asked as he settled down next to him after singing a stupid and pointless song about 'making a man out of you'.

"O-oh I'm fine...it's just...that..._that_ song means a lot to Naruto now a days..." Iruka said looking down sadly.

"Still Harder...getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret, but I know if I could do it over. I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart, that I left unspoken. What hurts the most is being so close, and having so much to say. And watching you walk away. And never knowing, what could have been...and not seeing that loving you. Is what I was trying to do..." Naruto sung softly nearing the end of the song as a tiny tear slid down his cheek.

"Oh. I see what you're talking about now..." Kakashi said softly.

As the song finished Naruto put down the mike and headed over towards Kiba and his sake bottles, hoping for the rest of the night he could plaster the living shit out of him.

As the time flew by of constant singing from Lee, Neji, Sakura, and Kiba; they finally got Gaara to go up there and sing thriller. Luckily he was too drunk to notice he was even up there in the first place.

Neji laughed dangerously as he snapped a few pictures of the dancing red head, "s'good to have blackmail piccurs eh?" Neji hiccupped as he snapped a few more looking at Shino.

Shino was on his very first glass of sake, after hearing so many stories about people and their hangovers he stayed away from it growing up. But now that he's nineteen he didn't give a damn.

"That's nice and all Neji, but aren't you becoming a little bit...well...obsessed?" Naruto said looking at Neji confusedly.

"Huh?" Neji asked bewildered as he looked at Naruto then to his camera. "Nuuu..."

"Right..." Naruto said glancing at the camera once more. "Anybody up for truth or dare?" Sakura said stealing a sip from Naruto's eighth bottle of sake.

"Sure" Shino said softly sipping his sake calmly.

"I'm in!" Ino said drinking heavily from her water, being pregnant she couldn't particularly drink sake without it affecting her child.

"Guess so..." Shikamaru said shrugging. What would the worse be?

"...whats that?" Sai asked curiously, who had been there after bringing Gaara to the Bar, he decided to stick around, thinking it would be a "learning experience."

"OOH! I LOVE TRUTH OR DARE!" Konohamaru yelled happily as he jumped for joy, being on his fifteenth cup of coke, since he was indeed a minor and couldn't enjoy the wonderful sake the others were having.

"I'm in!" Choji said stuffing yet another bag of pork rinds into his awaiting mouth.

"Guess so...guess it wouldn't hurt much..." Naruto said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Me and 'Ruka are in too..." Kakashi said as he and Iruka migrated over to the couch. And all that left was Hinata, who didn't want to play, not liking the game to much from past accidents..._that was the last time she'll ever kiss her cousin again_...and Tenten was at home since she had a mission in the morning.

"Alright, who goes first??" Lee asked sitting down in the chair next to Sakura.

"Hmm I'll go first!" Sakura squeed as she raised her hand childishly. "Hmm, Neji! Truth or Dare?!"

* * *

Anonymous Saru: OH LE NOES! I BE ANOTHER EBIL CLIFFHANGOR WHORE! GOMEN NE! (and yesh I know I misspelled evil...)

Neji: Ftw...you're stupid... 

Naruto: Don't fret dear readers! Kanae isn't that stupid! She might update this one more often since she isn't writing it in a note book!! (smile)

Sai: ...what is this thing called fanfiction?

Konohamaru: It's for those who want to express themselves like Kanae?? (shrugs) heck if I know...

Anonymous Saru: But dood, I can't believe I forgot so many things like the hita-ate was their head band... (feels stoopid)

Kiba: ... you're strange but get on with it woman!!!

Hinata: Yah!!!

Anonymous Saru: OOOKAAY! But the babies of Kiba and Hinata are their actual voice seiyu's names! XDDD I think its cool... (Kosuke's Kiba's seiyu and Nana is Hinata's! ehehehe)

**Whats next to come: Truth or Dare awkward moments**

Anonymous Saru: DOOOD THEY HAVE A FRIGGIN RENO ACTION FIGURE!! (okay just had to get that out...XDD that has nothin to do with the story) I want one XD

Gaara: I'm going to kill you, just like I'm going to kill Neji for those blackmail pictures!!! You made me get drunk!! So this is semi AU!! YOU LIE!!!

Anonymous Saru!!!!! AHHH GOMEN NE!!! (runs off not wanting to get killed)

Gaara: Reviews will make the sad monkey live...we love the monkey right??? (walks off dangerously)

_Shameless advertising/begin  
__Anonymous Saru: I ish sowwy for not gettin Catch me if you Can's newest chapter up...but I'm starting to loose inspiration for that, just like I did with my WIP: "Oh Snaps!" But right now I'm more focused on my grades more then anything...but be expecting the new chapter up April the third!__  
Shameless advertising/end_


End file.
